Lord Raptor
A charismatic young rocker who killed himself and 100 other fans in his final live performance. Because of his thirst for power, he was noticed by Emperor Ozomu. He resurrected him as a Ghoul and told him that if he wishes to be stronger, he would have to kill the Darkstalkers. Although Lord Raptor agreed, his true plans were to kill Ozomu himself and to take over the spot of being the Emperor. But when Ozomu and Ozomu's castle disappeared, Lord Raptor was puzzled. When he arrived at the location where Ozomu's castle stood, he found the entrance to the Majigen. This time, he intended to kill the creator of Majigen and take over his spot. History Lord Raptor had the charisma like that of a Young Ozzy. He was an expert guitarist, a mass murderer, and was known as the God of Metal. No one knows when he started his music. The only thing clear is that he was unknown before he released his first album, Oral Dead. Although his first album, an indie album, did not sell in numbers, he received a good amount of support from certain groups. Eventually, he became the next big sensation in the metal scene. He instantly became famous in all of Australia. His second album sold 200,000 copies in a month, and reached one million in three months. But the age group that bought his albums were small. Most of those who bought his CDs were in their teens. They were more like cult followers than a fan of an artist. His fearful death is talked about to this day. On his final live performance, 100 of his fans were sucked dry of their blood. Every victim died with the look of happiness. Raptor himself turned into a skeleton instantly and died. To this day, the truth behind this incident is unknown. Days after Raptor's death, a strange leather covered book was found in his house and people hoped that this book would uncover some truth to his death. The book was called A Chapter of Tolagido and was written in ancient Hebrew. In this book, it explained the existence of another world called Makai. The words in this book resembled the lyrics to his hit songs. And in a topic titled "A Curse To Give Sacrifices To The King of Makai", the horrifying truth was hidden. Raptor's last song at his last live show was called, "Sacrifice". This song was played for the first time and was Raptor's final song of his life. The lyrics in this song were identical to the lyrics found in the curse. With further research, they found out that the preparation for the curse took a long time. Since the first album was released, Raptor had already started to brainwash his victims. His aim was to start the curse with his music and to get his sacrifices. But there is no way to prove this at present. The songs he created are still sold on the market. And according to those who went to his shows, Raptor's enigmatic voice were lost on the CD's. In the end, there is no rational explanation for the incident. The only thing that is certain is that a simple musician could not do such a thing. Unless he used the powers of the devil... Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters